Today is Tomorrow
by Bella.Cullen1987
Summary: Sequel to A Changing of the Mind. I recommend reading that first. Lemony story about Edward and Bella, enough said. Kinda OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews to A Changing of the Mind! If you haven't read that I recommend reading it first, this is the long awaited sequel. Unless they sell Stephenie Meyer talent in a bottle, I'm not her.**

**I'm sorry this is in parts, I wanted to do it all as one chapter, but I'm dying to post something and it's may take me awhile to write the whole thing.**

**With out further ado….**

**Tomorrow**

EPOV

Friday at school seemed to drag on forever and that's saying something for an immortal. Last night was permenetly etched in my mind, tormenting me all through school.

As the final bell rang I grabbed Bella's and my books and headed out to the Volvo. Bella had been extremely quiet all day. I wanted to comfort her, but there wasn't much I could do at school. Tonight I would change that. When we arrived at Bella's house, Charlie's cruiser was absent from the driveway. That was promising as he would normally be home by now.

A note on the kitchen table when we got inside confirmed my suspicions. Charlie was fishing with Billy and wouldn't be home until the next day. Perfect. As Bella slowly made her way upstairs I could tell something was on her mind. I hoped I could fix what ever was bothering her.

Finally unable to stand her silence any more I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"Please tell me what your thinking." I pleaded, whispering in her ear. "Your silence is killing me." I sighed kissing her neck lightly.

Instead of speaking she turned to face me, a determined look in her eyes.

"Kiss Me," she demanded, determined still. I gladly complied pressing my lips softly against hers. The warmth of her tongue sweeping my bottom lip caused a surprised gasp from me. She took advantage it, sliding her warm tongue between my cold lips. The sweet taste of her sent my control flying out the window and suddenly I was kissing her with every ounce of desire I had for her.

Pulling away to let her breath my lips moved to her neck, breathing in her scent.

"I want you…please" I heard Bella murmur, breathless.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked making sure I hadn't imagined her murmur. She simply nodded looking up at me.

"I love you," I whispered before kissing her fully again.

Giving myself over to a new kind of instinct I lifted her softly on to the bed and lay beside her afraid of crushing her.

"I don't know what to do. Tell me what you want." I whispered feeling insufficient. The look of nervousness in my eyes seemed to embolden her.

"Touch Me," she whispered taking my hand and placing it on her hip her shirt had ridden up. Giving in to the need to feel her warm skin I let my finger tips crawl slowly over her soft stomach. Her soft sigh of pleasure encouraged me. I grew nervous again as I grew closer to her tempting chest. Tentativily I caressed the bottom of the lace that covered her.

As she pulled away slightly I knew I had messed up just as I knew I would. I closed my eyes sighing in sadness when I felt the odd feeling of fabric passing my face. Opening my eyes I saw Bella throw her shirt over my shoulder.

I stared in awe at the gorgeous creature beneath me. I realized I wasn't breathing after a moment and inhaled deeply. A bright blush covered her cheeks as she moved to cover her self.

"Never hide yourself from me" I whispered, my voice deeper than usual. I moved her arms to her side, letting my hands slide slowly back to her shoulders. Starting at her neck I let my nose skim slowly down her chest, following the edge of her blue lace bra. When I reached her navel, I let the tip of my tongue slip out, feeling the strong urge to taste her soft skin.

Hearing her soft moan I figured I'd done something right. I made my way back to her lips wanting to look into her deep chocolate eyes. Her soft warm hands found the hem of my shirt and she slowly slid it over my head.

The feeling of her bare skin against mine was heaven. I felt a growl escape my chest and looked to Bella to check I hadn't scared her. Her angelic smile caused my own crooked grin.

Unable to resist any longer, my hands slid behind her back to undo the clip on her bra. I threw the offending piece of lace over my shoulder, gazing in admiration at the beauty I had uncovered. Starting once again at her lips I kissed her gently, pouring all my love into the kiss. Making my way down as my hands crept up, I slowly made my way to her chest. Barely grazing her breast I watched her reaction. Her deep moan of pleasure was enough of an answer. Cupping her fully I let my thumb pass over her already hard peak. Finally my lips planted butterfly kisses all over her chest, down her flat stomach. She giggled softly.

My hands continued lower, undoing the button of her jeans. I looked into her eyes as I pushed them down her legs. She kicked them off her feet and my fingertips roamed her thighs.

Her small hands crept down my chest making me groan in pleasure. As she struggled with the button her hands continually created and amazing friction. Finally she got the zipper down and I was freed from my jeans. I kicked them onto the floor as I moved to lay over her. All that separated us were my boxers and her little piece of lace.

My hands seemed to move on its own, trailing from her knee to her hip and back down, pulling her panties away slowly. I kept my eyes locked with hers as I touched her for the first time. Her warmth seemed to radiate from her core as my fingers lightly explored.

"More… please." she gasped closing her eyes tightly. I parted the skin with my fingers, one sliding in between. She was so wet and warm. Unexpectedly her hips arched up and I slid deeper inside. She gasped loudly and I was afraid I had hurt her. She arched again, her walls pulling me deeper. I understood now, it wasn't a gasp of pain. I slowly pulled the finger out, only to push it back in immediately.

"Yes…" she moaned softly. "More… faster…" she begged, gasping for breath. I added another finger and began moving faster, gaining confidence from her soft sounds of pleasure. Suddenly her walls clamped me tightly as she let out a soft scream. I had finally given her the pleasure she deserved, and the night was still young.

**I hope it's ok so far, let me know what you think. I have no real experience writing (or living) lemons, so I'm doing my best. Sorry for any typos, I try my best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to start by apologizing for the long wait. It's been chaos lately and I only just recently finished this. Yes this is the end of the story and I'm sorry, but have no fear! I've got a few more plot bunnies dancing around and I'll get more to you soon. Thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys rock!! As usual, sorry for any typos, I try my best :D**

**Bella.Cullen1987**

**EPOV**

As Bella came slowly down from her high, her sweet smell surrounded me. The pressure in my groin was getting uncomfortable. Hearing her scream my name in the throws of passion nearly sent me over the edge. For once I was afraid of loosing a different kind of control. I wanted nothing more than to be inside her, but I was worried I wouldn't be able to go as slowly as I needed for her first time.

I heard Bella's breathing begin to even and looked up from her neck to see her smiling.

"That was amazing." she whispered, "Now it's your turn."

I didn't know what she meant until I felt her small warm hand slip inside my boxers and touch me. The sudden pleasure that shot through me left me completely breathless. I heard a deep moan and realized it had come from me.

As her hand began to move my arms felt like jelly so I rolled on my back to keep from crushing her. Her hand continued moving faster and with more pressure. As soon as the pad of her thumb circled my head I was seeing stars. I dug my fingers into the bed to keep from grabbing her. The sound of ripping fabric seemed distant as all of my muscles tensed. I called her name like a mantra, begging her not to stop.

_This has to be the first time in history a vampire couldn't breath_ I thought as I struggled to catch my breath. After a few minutes I could manage coherent thought again.

I rolled over so I was lying over again. I didn't realize she had removed my boxers till I felt her warm core against me.

"Are you sure?" I whispered looking into her eyes to make sure.

"Please I need you" she smiled softly.

Slowly I positioned myself at her entrance. I kissed her deeply, showing all my love for her. I looked into her eyes as I pushed just my head inside. We both gasped at the feeling.

Using every ounce of control I had, I pushed slowly further in. The feeling was incredible and we were just getting started.

After a moment I came to her barrier and stopped.

"I love you" I whispered kissing her fully as I quickly pulled back and pushed through. I froze as soon as I was all the way inside. Her eyes were scrunched tight, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry love, it will stop hurting soon, I love you." I whispered wiping the tear away.

The sent of her blood suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. The monster struggled to get out, desperate for her blood.

I instantly stopped breathing, leaning into her neck trying to gain control. Her soft moan as she pushed her hips up to mine helped considerably.

"I love you" I heard her sigh softly caressing my cheek. The monster may still be there, but the man was stronger. I adjusted my hips and moaned at the sensation.

Letting instinct take over I began rocking back and forth slowly, making sure she wasn't in any pain. Her soft moans and pleads encouraged me to go faster and harder. The feelings rushing through me were better than anything I had felt, even better than human blood. My body had a mind of its own as we continued. My hands ran over her soft skin, pulling her hips to mine, caressing her back when she arched, massaging her breasts, and cradling her face.

I had never known such pleasure, such joy. The look on her face as she reached her peak and clamped tight around me, sent me soaring over the edge. I had thought this feeling was amazing with her hand, this didn't even compare. As we came together she screamed my name and I growled hers. She wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me deeper. Her back arched and I held her tight to me, moaning into her neck. It was the best few moments of my existence.

As we came down from our high I remained inside her, feeling her muscles relax.

"I love you my Bella," I whispered holding her close as I pulled out. I knew now that I could never have enough of her. I would do anything in my power to have her that close again. By the smile on her face, I had a feeling that wouldn't be a problem.

**Fin.**


End file.
